Switched!
by 2koolnejigirl
Summary: What happens when the Seigaku tennis team has to drink Inui's new juice and something crazy happens!


**Author Comments:Well this is my 2****nd**** fanfic and I know its weird but I think it has a good plot…somewhat. Enjoy(I had boat loads of fun writing this)**

It was a bright sunny morning and the Seigaku Regulars were up early for morning practice.

Tezuka yelled to get everyone's attention and to gather around.

Once everyone was gathered he announced that they were going to go stay at a resort near the beach for the week as a reward for all their hard work that year.

Eiji and Momo cheered loudly and Kaidoh slapped Momo on the back of the head. Momo landed face first on the ground and he growled at Kaidoh. Then they did their usual argument and bickering but Oishi stopped them before it got out of control.

"We will be leaving tomorrow so after school go home and pack and Osadaka-san and Ryuusaki-san will also be coming." Oishi informed them.

"Isn't that great, Ryoma. Ryuusaki-chan is coming." Momo whispered to Ryoma.

"I don't know what talking about," Ryoma said pushing Momo back a bit.

_He is the densest person I have ever seen when it comes to relationships…_Momo thought to himself.

- -(Fast forward to the next day)--

Everyone boarded the bus and five people were pulling out a name to determined whom him or her was sitting next to. Here's how it went:

People pulling out a name

1:Momo

2:Tomoka

3:Ryoma

4:Eiji

5:Sakuno

People that got picked to sit next to

1:Kaidoh

2:Kawamura

3:Fuji

4:Oishi

5:Tezuka

Everyone sat next to the people they picked except the two that were destined to argue. Momo and Kaidoh.

"Why do I have to sit next to Viper?!" Momo yelled angrily.

"I would ask the same question…Fssh" Kaidoh said as a vein popped.

Then they started their whole argument and Oishi calmed them down. He got them to sit together but they tried to stay as far away as they possibly could.

Inui sat by himself and all envied him. This was weird seating arrangement.

Kawamura and Tomoka got along fine. Two hot blooded characters together. Ryoma and Fuji together was probably a bad idea but they were as silent as ever with Ryoma not caring and Fuji staring out the window with the same old smile on his face. Eiji and Oishi got along as always as they were Seigaku's Golden Pair. But Sakuno and Tezuka…that was weird. Sakuno just nervously fidgeted with things as if Tezuka was some evil maniac, she felt intimidated. But Tezuka just was quiet and stern looking as always.

Inui suggested that they play a game of cards along the way and that whoever loses has to drink his new juice. Inui Special Topsy-Turvy Juice as he called it. Everyone gulped.

They started to play Blackjack and one by one the teams were all losing. The game ended and Inui had won. So he didn't have to drink it. But all of the sudden it seemed like time stopped and everyone (besides Inui) was knocked out for the next few minutes.

Inui went over to Tezuka's body and he shook him.

Tezuka's eyes opened and he looked all around.

"Are you okay, Tezuka?" Inui asked him.

"I'm not Tezuka…" it was a sweet girl's voice coming from Tezuka.

"What the-?" Inui asked.

"I'm Sakuno" SakuTez said.

**(Author Comment: Okay the first part of a name is who is saying it and the second part is whose body they are in. Example: SakuTez- Sakuno is the one in Tezuka's body.) **

"There is a 99 chance that the juice made them switch bodies," Inui said flipping through the pages of his book.

SakuTez looked down at her new body and blushed a dark red. "I'm in Tezuka-sempai's body…this is so embarrassing," SakuTez said.

"Just be careful," a voice stern came from Sakuno's body.

"Tezuka!" Inui said trying not to laugh at the sight he was seeing. Stern Tezuka in sweet and small Sakuno.

"Hn," TezSaku said with a calm face.

They instantly turned around when they heard the familiar sounds of Momo and Kaidoh fighting.

"Viper! Don't you dare do anything to my body! " MoKai yelled at him.

"Fshhh, same with you!" Kaidoh hissed back.

"You two stop fighting!" yelled OishEiji.

"Nya! What Oishi said!" said EijiOish.

After MoKai and KaiMo calmed down they all started to glare daggers at Inui, who was the only one in his own body. "I think we can sort this out, can't we?" he said a bit nervously.

"Ano…We are pretty much at the resort right? Maybe until this wears off we can enjoy our vacation!" suggested a shy looking SakuTez.

The whole team started cracking at the sound of a girl's voice coming from Tezuka's body.

"This is so embarrassing…" Sakuno said turning light pink.

"Maybe Sakuno's right…we should try to enjoy it even if our body's are switched." said OishEiji.

"Yea…so what about everyone else that is still knocked out?" MoKai asked.

"We'll just have to wake them up and see who they are," said EijiOish in a excited tone and e bounced over to Ryoma's body and shook him. "Wakey Wakey Echizen!" he said almost screaming in his ear.

The person in Ryoma's body suddenly woke. "Eiji! What did you do that for!" yelled an angry FujiRyo.

"So Fuji is in Ryoma's body!" EijiOish yelled excited to everyone else.

"What?" asked FujiRyo and he looked at his cloths and saw that they were Ryoma's cloths. "…What is going on?"

"Inui's juice probably made us switch bodies…" said a blank RyoFuji (who woke up when EijiOish yelled before and noticed quickly it wasn't his body) and, just out of habit, tried to pull down his cap but then remembered he was in Fuji's body.

A scream could be heard from the front of the bus where Tomoka was.

"I'M IN KAMAMURA-SEMPAI'S BODY!!" yelled a very irritated TomoKama.

"Calm down, Tomoka-san…everyone else is switched too" said a calm KamaTomo.

A wave of laughter could be heard when people heard and saw a boy' voice coming from a pigtailed girl and a shrill girl's voice from a hot-blooded older teen boy.

"Okay, okay, guys come on if we are going to enjoy our few days off we might as well get used to this…" repeated OishEiji.

The bus driver, who didn't know of any of this, announced over an intercom that they had reached the resort and they could disembark the bus. So everyone got their bags and got off and the bus drove off.

They all stared at the wondrous beauty of the resort. Palm trees swaying in the cool breeze, the sun simmering against water of the huge pool outside, and the beach and sea out behind it.

"Wait! I just noticed something…How are the girls in boy's bodies and boys in girl's bodies going to change into bathing suits and swim trunks?" asked a curious looking EijiOish who eyed SakuTez, who turned a dark red. But after the question, everything stayed quiet…for a very long time.

**Author's Comments:Did you like it?I hope so! **


End file.
